The Reichenbach Aftermath
by Mariah20rox
Summary: After the fall, John puts an ad in a newspaper looking for a new roomate. The Doctor responds. Can't John catch a break for once?    My first story, Cunstructive criticism welcome.
1. John's new roommate

Hello, this is y first story so I hope you like it! :)

**The Reichenbach Aftermath**

**Chapter 1**

**1:25 PM**

It's been 2½ months since John Watson had witnessed his friends death and he had finally worked up the courage to move back to 221B Baker Street. Yesterday, John had put an ad in The Sun looking for a new roommate. 'It'll be so wired having a roommate that won't do crazy experiments all the time' John thought sadly.

**45 hour later**

Just as John had finished UN-packing the rest of his clothes he heard a knock at the door. As soon as he opened it he was greeted by a man with floppy brown hair, a strange smile, and even stranger, wearing a bow tie. "Um, hello" John said as nicely as you can to a man dressed so ridiculously. "Hello, you must be John Watson. I'm the Doctor," confidently the man who, apparently, was nicknamed the Doctor, held out his hand to John. After shaking hands, the Doctor continued with saying " I'm here about the room for rent". 'Maybe, I will have another roommate that does crazy things' John though with a sad smile on his face.

**Meanwhile**

Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran, and Jim's twin brother Richard Brook where all seated around Jim's Kitchen table brainstorming new ways to kill Sherlock. Yes, they had found out he was still alive. Sebastian, had noticed Sherlock walking down Welbeck Street, after finishing a job for Jim. So, let the games begin.

Sorry. The first chapter's short. I'll upload another chapter soon!


	2. I'm a Time Lord

Chapter 2

**1 month later at Baker St.**

John had just finished grocery shopping and was walking up the stair's to his and the Doctor's flat. "Hello, Doctor" John said smiling. Surprisingly, him and the Doctor got along well. "Hello, John," the Doctor replied. Then continued with saying " Um, I think I should tell you something. You know before any trouble comes of it." "You're not going to tell me your in love with me are you?" John said jokingly. "What? No, no. Just no. Did I mention I'm married?" the Doctor said. "What?" "Long story. Anyways, come take a walk with me and I'll tell you all about my life and what I do." the Doctor replied. Since the Doctor moved in, John had wondered what the Doctor did for a living.

**15 minutes later**

"So you're trying to tell me your a Time Lord." John said confused. "Yes, Would you like to see my T.A.R.D.I.S?" the Doctor replied happily. "What's a T.A.R.D.I.S?" "It's a time machine. T.A.R.D.I.S stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. So how about it?" "Sure" John answered his question; sounding a bit scarred.

Right now since I'm just starting this story I'm going to keep the chapter's short. Sorry. But I'll post as often as possible. Hoped you liked it! :)


	3. Believe in him, please?

**Sorry, I've been gone for the last two days with limited internet excess. But here's another chapter. Hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 2 part 2**

**Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S**

"You weren't lying when you said it's 'bigger on the inside'." I said while looking around the

T.A.R.D.I.S in awe. "Yup. But anyways I want to show you the real reason why I'm in London." the

Doctor had a look of seriousness on his face. "Ok, then." I replied. The Doctor toke me to the monitor

screen on the T.A.R.D.I.S.. On the Doctor's command, appeared strange circular shapes. They

seemed to be some kind of alien language. The Doctor noticed me looking at it strangely and told me,

"It's Gallifreyan, the language of my home planet Gallifrey. That's why the T.A.R.D.I.S doesn't

translate it.". "That make's a bit more sense. Anyways why are you in London?" I asked kindly. "Oh,

right, yes, sorry." the Doctor said quickly. Then continued with saying, "Well, I have this arch-enemy,

as you silly little humans would put it, and he's back. While I was on Planet One, I sensed him and a

time lady here in London. I'm not sure who the girl is yet, it might be another one of my enemy's that

goes by the name 'the Rani'. But I thinks she's gone for good.". "Oh." I said sadly. Whenever I

thought about enemy's, I thought about Moriarty. What lead to thinking about Moriarty, lead to

thinking about Sherlock's cold, dead body on the sidewalk in front of St. Barts Hospital. The Doctor

sensed my sadness and told me, "He's not dead you know.". "What?" I said, looking extremely

confused. "Sherlock's not dead. I met him once, he was only a child. He was very smart though, too

smart for his own good. Reminded me of the Master back when me, him, and the Rani where at the

Prydon Academy. Anyways back to Sherlock. He's to smart to let this happen to him. He must have

had some kind of plan. He's probably been keeping tabs on you too." the Doctor babbled out. It's

official, I'm diffidently confused now. If Sherlock wasn't dead already, he will be (or at least wish he

was) when I'm through with him. Also if Sherlock was keeping tabs on me, did he see me crying at his

grave all those times? How about me typing all those letter's to him, like his therapist asked him to

do? How could he? "That selfish bastard!" I shouted. The Doctor looked taken aback by that and said,

"John, it's okay. I had to fake my own death to my friends too. If it's like me faking my death, he did

it to save his friends. By the looks of it his only friends are you, Lestrade, and Ms. Hudson. Just keep

believing in him. Please?"

**Review please! If any idea's just write them there to. :)**

**If you want, follow me on Tumblr ( I finally got it last week :) ) at: mariah20rox (user name)**

**I'll upload some photo's I made later this week. Goodbye for now! :D**


	4. My dear twin brother

**Extremely sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Thanks for being patient. But I've made enough time to write this little scribble. Hope you like it! :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Inside Richards mind **

So here we are trying to figure out where Sherlock's hiding out. Jim thought it would be a brilliant idea to follow Watson wherever he went because wherever John was Sherlock was most likely fallowing behind. My twin brother Jim. Interesting fellow he is; Never boring. Last Summer, was the summer he stole my identity. Well I say stole, I really mean asked for it and I let him. Anyways, I've lived with my brother and his second-in-command Sebastian for the last 2 years. Before I moved in my wife left me; She found out how insane my and my dear brother are, and I quite my job working in the Tower of London. That's why Jim was able to convince Darren to help him with the alarms there. So, after my wife and job, I came to live with Jim and Seb. But, I'm sure you'd rather hear about why I let the consulting criminal take my identity. The answer to that is simple, I'm a follower not a leader, Unlike my brother. So that's my story; Boring and not as interesting as James's. But of course I'm not the one who started this little game.


End file.
